


Ｆｏｏｌｓ

by JisunGie_peaches



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, nielsung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JisunGie_peaches/pseuds/JisunGie_peaches
Summary: Which jisung come home with a broken heart after breaking up with daniel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I just want to say thank you for reading this shitty story. My first book got held cause I have no Idea but Instead I got idea for this fanfic

On 31 August, 

 

Jisung were lying on his bed thinking about his ex boyfriend, Kang daniel. 

 

It's the worst day ever for him .

 

What? Am I too ugly? Am I to annoying? 

 

Jisung got of his bed and walked to his living room with only his oversized hoodie on. 

 

He stares at the empty and quiet living room that used to be placed by laughter and joy.

He walked to the bath room and looked at the reflection of him on the mirror. 

 

He grabbed a pill

 

Sleeping pill or _bullshits pill._  

That thing never makes him sleep. 

 

He's eyes fall to one sharp objects, knife

 

He needs the warmth of his boyfriend, his cuddles. His love. But now he left jisung with a very cold heart. 

 

He takes jisung heart and left. Fuck it.

“hello 911,what can I help you? ”

“hello, I'm gonna kill my self tonight. My address is seoul, brown apartment block2”

“sir! Sir-”

Call ended. 

Hospital. 

“yah yoon jisung! Wake up! How could you do this to me! ” said daniel to and shakes the unconscious body.

“sir! Please don't do this. He's in lost of blood. One wrong step can bring him to danger! ” said the nurse while comforting Daniel. 

 

Daniel nodded and look down to jisung lifeline and arm. Fully of scars. 

 

“I'm sorry, i-ive should just stay. I choose him over you. Forgive me. We could be together again! We could be happy again just like the old days” said daniel as he shed tears. 

 

“hello, I'm doctor of yoon jisung. ” said the guy with white coat.

 

“kang daniel? I heard that you're his guardian right? You may pick him up by tomorrow ” said the doctor while smiling. 

 

Daniel leave the hospital at 7:50 pm and decided that he'll come back at 8:49 .

 

When he come back, he confused that jisung room were empty. 

 

“um, nurse? May I know where is patient yoon jisung? ” said daniel.

“oh, he want out for a walk at this hospital park” said the nurse. 

 

“alright, thank you ” said daniel again before he left to the park

He sees the older scanning and enjoying the beautiful sight of the stars. 

 

Daniel walked closer to him and went to the back of jisung's wheelchair. 

 

“it's night time plus it's cold. What are you doing here hyung? ” said daniel only to be ingnored by jisung. 

 

jisung begin to move his wheelchair and go away from that place before his way got blocked by Daniel.

“hyung please don't go. I-im sorry, okay I know im wrong but please give me second chance! I've broke up with him! ” said daniel. 

 

“n-no, and don't come to pick me up tomorrow. Minhyun will pick me up ” said jisung and go from the place.

 

_‘ch, playing hard to get huh? Well, I shouldn't dumped you earlier_ _’ ****_


	2. Ｆｏｏｌｓ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by @MemoriesofAugust . By the way, thanks for requesting it 🌻🌻🌻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel become psychopath🌻🌻🌻🌻

_The past were great._

_Until he met Daniel. On day when they still new to dating world._

 

_They were happy and full of joy until jisung got to know that Daniel cheated on him._

 

_Pain and feel of betrayed was full in his mind._

 

_That's when he regrets that he found out. Daniel started to be abusive and careless._

 

_Second thing makes him regret was when he know Daniel got involved in mafias._

 

_He got beaten up so bad that he couldn't move for two days._

 

_Even though he got beaten and got slapped on things he do wrong but still love the younger._

 

_When the younger used to be a cute little kiddo. When the older supposed to be on his side._

 

 

 

_Kindness had turn to devilish one._

 

 

 

_His smile has turn to an evil smirk._

 

 

 

_He loved the way Daniel smile was bit now he seem to be faking it all. It's hurt it really does._

 

 

 

_But after all Daniel does to him, he still love Daniel_

 

 

 

“hyung? Are you okay? ” asked minhyun

 

“huh? Yeah yea I'm okay. Let's go” said jisung while minhyun help him with the seatbelt *romantic 😅*

 

“thanks” said jisung after minhyuns done doing the seatbelt.

After they arrived at the apartment jisung says his bye to minhyun and went in to the elevator to the third floor. 

 

When he got infront of the door he was confused. He hasn't even punched in the password how the hell does the door could be opened?

 

“hello?” jisung says when he got in his apartment .

Once he stepped inside he saw all his belongings are crashed and full of human blood. TV's crashed to the floor. 

And a note saying “look behind” with blood on the paper .

 

He looked behind and he saw a man covering from top to his shoes wearing black and a baseball bat on his hand. 

“who-!” jisung cried when one bat hit his head. 

His vision began to blur because of the hit and he saw the man taking of his mask and saw.. . 

 

“daniel-” everything went blur and the dizziness taking him over. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jisung woke up feeling a pain on his head and confused where he is.

 

“hello !” shouted him and just to hear his voice all over this....... Facility? 

“oh! His awoke!! ” Said someone.

Wait! Am I blindfolded? 

Someone harshly takes off his blindfolded and let jisung eyes rest a bit. 

Everything were blur until he blinked a few time.

“arhhh!!!!  Who are you!!! ” said jisung when he saw someone who are tall and creepy. 

“haha, you're so cute” said that guy while pinched his cheek. 

 

Jisung looked at him with a fear impression that makes the guy chuckled more. 

 

“I'm Seongwoo, Daniels assistant. Pleasure to meet you cutie. Oh, hearing your voice is a true pleasure ” said the guy while licking his lips. 

 

He got closer to the tied jisung and licks jisung's jaw only to makes the older struggling to get away. 

“sweet, like candy. I can't believe Daniel broke up with you. You're to sweet and I can eat you everyday ” said Seongwoo. 

 

“let's get you to him, and I'll be the one who will control you. That means you're my pet and also daniels” said Seongwoo while carry the still tied jisung like a sack of rice.

 

“let go off me!! Help!! ” cried jisung. 

“puppy, no one will hear you if you're screaming like that”

 

 

 

Is this the end of me?? 

 


End file.
